Itachi, Sasuke, and The Girl They Both Love!
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: Sakura has grown up with the Uchiha brothers and now there fighting over her? Who will get her? Itachi or Sasuke? ON HOLD FOR RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi and Sakura's little story**

**Ok so I wanna write a story with Itachi and Sakura ending up together. So this is my first time cause normally if you have read any of my other works than you know that I write Sasuke and Sakura stories, but I want to change it up some so here we go. This story is set while everyone is 16, but Itachi is 18 so that's the ages, now picture everyone looking like they do when there in the shuppiudden episodes. (Don't know if I spelled that right.) I hope you enjoy this.**

The chilly cool wind blew across my pale snowy white face, and my long pink hair was blowing past me whipping around my small waist. I looked out across the city in the coolness of my balcony. My arms and legs had chill bumps on them due to my clothes. Even though it was cold I still wore my pink halter top that held my perfectly sized breasts with the top of them jiggling when I moved. I had the same pink skirt on that I had when I was twelve. It was longer and more elegant, with two long splits ending at the top. I wore small shorts underneath the skirt but you never can see them.

I have black high heels that wrap around my legs and end just below my calf. The front of my skirt is shorter than the back, the front ends about at the top of my knees. The back was long enough to almost touch the floor.

All my friends say that I never did show enough of my legs, but now show all most of them. Tsunade was so happy with my new look that she held a big party in my favor.

I can still remember what everyone said and whispered as I walked down the long winding staircase. Every boy's eyes grew three sizes and so did their open mouths. Anyway I was a girl that no guy, man, or boy didn't stair at. I had become the hottest girl in Konaha, and I still am.

As I stood there letting the wind make my skirt and hair blow to the left side I saw the Uchiha brothers walk past. As you know Sasuke has an older brother Itachi, and they favor a lot. Sasuke was on my team and Itachi was already in the ANBU. When we grew older Sasuke and I joined him and he was happy to have us on his team, and we are the first people he chooses to do a mission.

I watched as they past my balcony, and I jumped down wondering how long it would be before they knew I was tracking them.

My specialty is silent killing and tracking so this should be fun for me. Have you ever walked in the town of Konaha wearing the clothes I did and have my looks? Its hard, everyone has to look and see.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

Damn I have been found. I transformed out of the cat that I had turned into and smiled my world famous smile.

"Itachi only you would find me."

"Well cats don't normally have emerald green eyes like you Sakura."

That's the only thing I always forget to change is my eyes.

"You must have guessed because you hesitated on your answer."

"Sakura, how smart are you?"

"Smarted than you think."

Itachi looked me up and down and whistled. Sasuke did the same thing, and asked me if I would like to join them tonight.

I agreed and walked between them Itachi on my left and Sasuke on my right. The wind kept blowing when ever one of the brothers looked in my direction. My beauty is that of the goddess Athena.

"Sakura, are you ever going to date anyone? I know people that would love for you to date them."

I laughed and smiled flashing Sasuke one of my smiles, and kissed his cheek.

"If I date anyone then boys would breakdown my door everyday to get a date with this."

I motioned to my body and small figure that all the girls killed for.

"I know I would break that door down if I knew that you were on the other end."

I glanced my green eyes over in Itachi's direction and his red sharangan eyes met mine.

"What's that supposed to mean Itachi?"

"Nothing, Sakura. Are you coming to our house tonight?"

"It depends on you guys do you mind?"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and smiled and Sasuke did the same thing.

"Your stuff is already over there you be with us for the month.

"A MONTH!" I squealed into the morning air, hugging Sasuke and Itachi.

They were like my brothers and I loved them both. There was never a time that you didn't see me with out Sasuke or Itachi.

I didn't notice that we had been walking to the Uchiha mansion until Itachi opened the gates and the big ornately decorated house was in front of me.

"Here is your future home Sakura." Itachi said quietly to himself.

**(Read and review and tell me how much you like or hopefully not dislike remember that this is the first one of my Itachi and Sakura stories.**

**I am taking a poll on this about what Sakura will do so here's the question**

**Q: WILL SAKURA GO WITH SASUKE, OR REALIZE HOW MUCH SHE LIKES ITACHI AND SECRETLY DATE HIM WITH OUT SASUKE'S KNOWLEDGE, OR SHOULD SHE LIKE HIM STRAIGHT AWAY AND NOT EVEN LOOK TWICE AT SASUKE?**

**CHOICES:**

**She should realize that she loves Itachi and date him secretly while Sasuke doesn't know**

**Love him straight away.**

**Go with Sasuke.**

**C&D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did!**

I walked into the house and Itachi went straight to the kitchen along with Sasuke tailing him. I stood in the grand entranceway looking all around the house. It's not like this is my first time here, but I loved how big it was.

"Sakura are you coming? Itachi will eat the food frozen unless you hurry up and cook it!"

"Yeah, I'm coming, what do I have to fix?"

I slowly entered the kitchen, there sat Itachi at the table with the biggest frown on his face; I went to him and looked at his depressed face.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

He glanced over at me and tried to keep from smiling.

"Sakura, what are you gonna do tomorrow? You stay with us all the time, you practically live with us, but during the day we never see you. We're always together at night, everyone knows that you're with us, but no one has ever seen you in the day with us."

"Itachi, I don't think you would like to go shopping with me and Ino, remember the last time? Sasuke still isn't over it."

"You got that right Sakura, she never would leave me alone, it was always 'Sasuke this, and Sasuke that' she drove me crazy!"

I went to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from last night and heated them in the microwave. Itachi was still a little mad but he was over it after eating. We went to the living room and watched TV.

"Hey Sasuke can we watch MTV?"

"Sure, why do you want to watch it though? All it is now is music."

"That's why I want to watch it, I love the music they play."

He grabbed the remote, turned it to the channel and glanced over at Itachi.

"What are you looking at me for Sasuke? Sakura wanted to watch it, not me."

I watched the TV and the song that I wanted to hear came on. I stood up and pulled Itachi up too.

"What the- what are you doing Sakura?"

"Don't you remember this song Itachi? I used to sing it like a month ago."

"You used to sing Itachi," Sasuke said laughing, " I want to hear and see this!"

"No, Sasuke I sang it, and I sing very good."

Your so good to me baby, baby 

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you with out a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out!_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me want to drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_Your so good to me baby_

_I can make you feel all better just take it in._

_I can show you all the places you've never been_

_I can make you say everything that you never said_

_I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out!_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me want to drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_Your so good to me baby_

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me love me, don't ever let go, yeah_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me want to drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_Your so good to me baby_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me want to drop_

_You're so ridiculous _

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous _

_Your so good to me baby_

_Your so good to me baby_

_You're so good._

"Wow Sakura you sing really good."

I smirked and sat back down blushing. Itachi turned off the TV and told us to get ready.

I ran to my room that I always stayed in when I am over here. It is between Sasuke and Itachi's room.

I entered to see all my stuff all ready put away in the correct drawers. The closet had all my clothes hung up neatly, and I found my outfit for today on my bed laid out.

Today I was going to wear a long white low-rise skirt. It was small in the front (Like the skirt the woman wore in the end of the Scorpion King) with a gold belt buckle on the side.

I had a white top that was a tube top, and a net under shirt. I decided to wear the same shoes, so that I don't have to choose from the millions of pairs that I have. When I was finished with my bath, getting dressed, and brushing my hair, I went down stairs to see Sasuke already there.

"Hey, do you know what's with Itachi?"

Again he was too consumed in what I had on to hear me talking. He saw the big picture then he zoomed in on certain parts (I hate it when guys stare, this is all Tsunade's fault!)

"SASUKE!"

"What?"

"Can you stop checking me out for two seconds and pay attention!"

"No, you don't know how good you look Sakura, I can't believe that I didn't see that before."

"Whatever"

I walked away to the front door wishing that I didn't.

"Sakura did you know that your ass shakes like a saltshaker?"

"SHUT-UP!"

I had had enough! I left the house slamming the door in Sasuke's face when he tried to touch my ass.

"Sorry Itachi, but he got on my nerves way too much."

What I didn't know was that he was watching the whole time. He wanted to know how I handled other guys, but for some reason, I kinda wouldn't care if he did touch my ass.

I was walking in Konaha when my name being called.

"Sakura, Sakura!"

I turned around and saw my best guy friend running toward me. I had met him when Itachi told me that I had to do an escort mission. I escorted him to the land of waves about a month ago. I haven't seen him since, during that mission I got to know him and became his best friend.

"Hello Kimimaro, it's nice to see you again."

"Same here Sakura, you look a lot better."

"Not you to Kimimaro, it's bad enough that all the guys look and stair, I don't want you too to.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not like those perverts. It's actually a coincidence that I saw you."

He motioned to me to start walking, and I did. His towering figure was still the same, but a lot more muscular. He still had the long red ties in his hair along with the two red marks above his eyebrows.

"Kimimaro, would you like to come to my place and hangout?"

"That's sounds nice Sakura, where do you live?"

I grabbed his hand and walked back to the Uchiha mansion.

"Sakura, you are living with the Uchiha's?"

"Well, not really Kimimaro, just staying here for now, it's not permanent."

He nodded his head in agreement and I led him inside. Straight away I saw Itachi and Sasuke in the living room. They were playing a video game not paying attention at all to the fact that Kimimaro and I were sneaking up behind them.

I glanced over at Kimimaro and counted to three on my fingers. We got ready and as soon as my fingers were on three Kimimaro was yelling

"BOO" 

Both brothers jumped out of their seats and hit the wall fear in their eyes. I was rolling on the floor laughing my eyes out and Kimimaro was standing with the slightest smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So this is the third chapter of my story and a lot of people are telling me to make it a Sasuke and Sakura fic, while some are saying Itachi and Sakura forever. I'll be taking in votes until the next chapter which will hopefully be here soon. So don't be made if it turns out different than what you wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do live in La La land!**

"What the fuck?" Itachi yelled along with Sasuke placing a shaky hand on his heart. I was laughing my heart out in the floor, Kimimaro just stood amazed how easy it was to scare the Uchiha brothers.

"You should really pay more attention to what's going on around you then in a video game!"

"Well, it's not everyday that someone comes into a persons house and scares the shit out of them!"

"Itachi, Kimimaro and I were just playing around, you wanted to be included in my day so I thought it would be a nice surprise to scare you."

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Run!"

I stopped smiling and looked at the young Uchiha brothers face, he wasn't mad but was kinda pissed because I scared him. I really didn't like the look in his eyes he was giving Itachi and Kimimaro.

"So you wanna play, Sakura?"

Not knowing what I was getting my self into I slowly nodded my head yes. Damn those guys and their pride, their not happy until there even!

"Why don't we all play catch the cherry blossom?" Itachi suggested corking an eyebrow up at me.

"W-what's catch the cherry blossom Itachi?"

"The rules are simple Sakura, the first one to catch the cherry blossom wins."

There's a catch to this some how, and I'm not getting it. Does he mean a flower, a person? I just realized what he meant, the game was basically catch Sakura!

"SHIT!"

I bolted out of the room frantically trying to hide some where they would never look.

"Sakura, you know were gonna get you, so just come on out." Sasuke said locking the front door.

Damn, they locked the front door, how the hell am I supposed to get out of this house now? Jumping out of a window was out of the question, and apparently so is waltzing out the front door.

A thought clicked in my head while I was watching Kimimaro pass by me in the dark hallway, they didn't lock the back door! If I could just get back down stairs and through the kitchen I was free and safe.

"Sakura, come out come out where ever you are" Sasuke's voice playfully said.

He was close by, and so was I. I needed to get the hell out of the house!

When he passed by I ran out from behind the corner and slid down the banister of the stairs, passing Itachi ascending them. I giggled when I passed him, and when I was finally on the bottom floor of the house I sprinted towards the kitchen.

"SHE'S ESCAPING GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE, BEFORE SHE GETS OUT OF THE HOUSE AND WE CAN'T FIND HER ANYMORE!" Itachi yelled following after me.

"DAMN!" Came Sasuke's voice running down the stairs, along with Kimimaro cussing up a storm…

"DAMN, THAT LITTLE BITCH, HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID SHE GET PASSED US ALL? WHAT WERE YOU DOING DOWN THERE ITACHI YOU BASTERD? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP HER IF SHE CAME DOWN, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HER YOU'RE AS USELESS AS A PIECE OF FUCKING DAMN SHIT!" IF SHE GET'S INTO TOWN IT WILL BE LIKE FINDING A FUCKING DAMN NEEDLE IN A FUCKING DAMN HAY STACK!"

His face was flushed running after Itachi who was right on my tail. I wasn't an ANBU for no reason! I created a shadow clone when I was in the village. It kept running, while I ran around a corner waiting for three of the hottest guys in the village to pass.

'_There goes Itachi, then Kimimaro, and now Sasuke.'_

"WHEW!" I huffed out slumping down to the ground. Those guys don't play when there after someone then there after someone. What am I gonna do now? They won't leave the village and go home until one of them catches me!

That's it, I'll just go home and wait until they get back, if they still want to catch me then I'll deal with that when I come to it.

"Do any one of you guys see her? Sasuke said into his microphone on his shirt collar.

"No I don't see her, but she's near don't you feel her chakra." Kimimaro said jumping across roof tops.

"Kimimaro's right, she's good at hiding I'll give her that much, but I won't stop until I find her!" Itachi said running as fast has he could among the villagers.

Sasuke and Itachi both had their Sharingan activated searching for their favorite little girl.

I just got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me and my pink hair dripping wet when I heard a crash down stairs. Knowing the guys they just probably got back in, it was 6 o'clock in the morning, and neither one of them came back and searched the house.

Their so stupid sometimes but that just makes me love them even more. I quickly dressed myself in Sasuke's old blue shirt and my pajama shorts. His shirt was a little tight, but I could only blame Tsunade for how much I've grown and I don't mean strength!

"Hi Guys," I cheerfully said going to the kitchen, "Are you all tired from trying to find me, or are we still playing?"

"SAKURA?" came three shocked voices from the living room. When I turned around I laughed at the sight.

Itachi was leaning against the counter huffing and gasping for air, and Sasuke was laying on the cool tile floor spread out breathing heavily. Kimimaro is the only one that wasn't gasping for air, but you could tell he was tired. All three of them were sweaty, and their faces flushed.

"How-huff-long-huff-have-huff-have-huff-you-huff-been here?" Itachi asked.

"The whole time, why?"

"WHAT!" Kimimaro and Sasuke shouted, " We saw and heard you leave the house."

"I did, but that was a shadow clone that you followed all day yesterday. I was here watching TV, and I just woke up an hour ago."

"DAMN IT!"

"Why are you all so mad?"

"No one won the game!" Kimimaro said pitching a fit.

"I don't think so, I won." Sasuke said smirking.

"How did you win? You had to catch me and none of you did so I won th-"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. His hair was a mess, but then so was everyone else's.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok you won now get off me you're all sweaty and I just got a bath!"

"Aw come on Sakura, it took me a long time to find you, now let me enjoy this, it's not every day I get to hold you like this."

"Get a room you two," Kimimaro said walking to the door, " Good bye Sakura, I'll see you around I guess."

Sasuke still had his death grip on my waist all through breakfast. When I was trying to make pancakes he was hunched over me with his head on my shoulder and his face in the crook of my neck kissing me, and sometimes just talking.

I could tell that Itachi was pissed but who cares, I think I love Sasuke more. All I know is that I didn't want him to stop.

**A/N: So what do you think? A little but of a fluff but it's with Sasuke and I like it, so review and vote for your couple! Until then see ya, **

**Sasuke Haruno 101 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The fourth chapter is finally here! Whoop, Whoop! I'm thinking about possibly having Sakura and Itachi, they have the most votes, but Sasuke and Sakura are only one vote away from a tie…so this is the last chance. When you review have a definite.**

Previous… 

_Sasuke still had his death grip on my waist all through breakfast. When I was trying to make pancakes he was hunched over me with his head on my shoulder and his face in the crook of my neck kissing me, and sometimes just talking._

_I could tell that Itachi was pissed but who cares, I think I love Sasuke more. All I know is that I didn't want him to stop._

After I coached Sasuke off me I had to get another shower, those boys can work up a good sweat by running after me. I just can't believe that a simple thing like a shadow clone threw them off-they must not have had their brains working- Itachi is an ANBU and so is Sasuke.

The rest of the day was boring, until Naruto showed up with Neji. I didn't know that they were even coming over! Sasuke was upstairs getting dressed and I had no idea where the hell Itachi was. What pissed me off the most was Naruto not even knocking on the front door, he just busted right in with Neji at his side.

"HEEEY SAKURA-CHAN!?!"

I was only in my towel still wet from my shower I took earlier. Sasuke and Itachi are a bunch of bastards, they hid my clothes from me. Naruto was just going to have to deal with me in a towel for the time being,

"Hey Naruto," I said coming from around the kitchen door corner, "Hey Neji. What are you here for?"

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOUR ONLY IN A TOWEL!"

"Haruno-san, do I even want to ask?" Neji said quietly with a fain blush across his face.

Naruto's loud screaming about me only in a towel got everyone's attention, Sasuke came running down the stairs with his shirt half way on, and a tooth brush in his mouth. Itachi came from the kitchen wearing his normal attire, only he was having trouble putting his hair up.

"Sakura, why are you in a towel? You should be dressed."

That did it, that put me over the edge. My fury was burning in my eyes.

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHY I'M IN THIS FUCKING TOWEL, SASUKE. YOU AND ITACI HID MY CLOTHES AGAIN!"

"again?" Neji said bewildered.

"Yeah, the first time we his her clothes we hid them in the last place she would look…my room. You would think that since she stay over here so much she would at least go in our rooms, but she never does." Sasuke whispered to Neji.

I couldn't stand it, thank the lord that I hid an extra pair of clothes just in case this happened again, they were like the clothes I wore yesterday just a different color- pink. Boys don't pay much attention at all. I left the room, got dressed, put my make up on, put my hair up in pigtails, and came back down before anyone noticed I was gone.

"Hey how did you get clothes?"

"Unlike you Sasuke, I think ahead and I hid a pair of extra clothes, just in case this happened again. What I really want to know is why you two are here."

"Sakura-chan, can't we just come here and see you?"

"You can Naruto, but Neji didn't before so what do you two want?"

"Damn it. Why do you have to be so smart Sakura-chan? I wanted to train with you three, and Neji didn't believe me when I said that you could kick his ass, Sakura-chan."

"Neji, you in for it now," Sasuke said punching his shoulder.

"Haruno-san would you mind fighting me?"

"No, as long as you don't go easy, and there is a wager."

"Like what?"

"If I win…you have to go into the middle of the town and tell Tenten that you love her."

"And when I win Haruno-san, you have to sing for me."

"That's it Neji, that 's not so bad."

"And the whole village."

This Hyuga has it coming to him, I'm gonna kick his ass to Tim-buck-two and back. We agreed on the wagers and went to the back yard. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest waiting for anything. Neji got in his gentle fist stance and waited for Sasuke to call it.

"The rules are simple, first one knocked out loses, and has to carry out their punishment. Get ready…set…go!"

I still stood there while Neji ran at me. I have seen him fight so many times I knew his every move and how he does them. Hinata was a good teacher, I'll have to thank her later. He was about to strike when I grabbed his hands, pushing my own chakra into him as an electric shock disrupting all of his nervous system.

"You can't move now Neji-san, do you want to forfeit?" I asked nicely pushing him backwards.

"No, I'll fight until I'm knocked out!" He said trying to stand but falling in the process.

So stubborn little jack ass… I could kill him for all that pride he has. I looked over at Naruto trying to see if I should go on…he just looked away at the clouds. Thanks that's a big help. I stood my ground crouching down and focusing my chakra in my hands until all you could was chirping birds.

Neji was too concerned with figuring out how to move that he didn't hear my attack charging up, but it didn't matter anyway I felt three people restraining me. Naruto was in front of me with two fingers on my forehead. Sasuke was at my side deactivating the chidori from my hand. Itachi was holding me by my waist waiting for me to move so he could stop me.

"Sakura that's enough, you win no matter what Neji thinks, you win." Sasuke said letting go of me.

I took the opportunity to stomp the ground creating this huge crater making Neji fall and hit a rock knocking him out. I was going to win this no matter what, and I was going to stay true to the rules.

Naruto moved away, helping Sasuke get Neji inside for me to heal him later. Itachi still stood behind me with his arms around my waist. He has never done nothing like this before so what brought this on must have been what Sasuke did.

"Sakura," He crooned softly.

"Hai, Itachi." My voice was betraying me just as mush as my body was, I didn't mean for his name to come out like it did, rolling of my tongue, making me sound breathless. I could tell he loved it when I said his name, he would move closer to me, and bury his head in my neck kissing me where Sasuke did earlier.

It didn't feel right too me, almost like I was betraying Sasuke by letting Itachi do this to me. The weird thing was I didn't fee; the same when Itachi kissed me like Sasuke did. When Sasuke kissed me it was like heaven, sparks flew and I was enjoying it. But when Itachi kissed me there was nothing, no sparks, no flame, no fire works.

I couldn't tell Itachi this…he might get mad and hurt Sasuke, I don't want him to do that. I only thought of Itachi like a brother, and I though of Sasuke like…like…like a person I could love. Was I falling in love with Sasuke?

"Your too tense, do you want me to give you a massage?" Itachi said moving his hands from my waist, causing me to turn around and face him. He put them back on my lower back.

"No, I'll go heal Neji and then go hang out with Sasuke." I said moving away from him. Itachi tightened his grip on me and pushed me closer to himself. Before I knew what was happening the space between our faces had disappeared. I was lip locked with him licking my lower lip.

I did the only thing I could, I forced my body to shut down and I stood there not moving or stopping him. He kept kissing me moving his mouth along mine trying to make me feel something for him. It felt like an eternity before he stopped and realized that I had stopped.

"Sakura…you could have…done better. I've seen you…kiss Sasuke…with more passion…than this."

I didn't say a word back to him. We looked at each others eyes and I got a good idea, my brain came in handy for reasons such as this. I channeled chakra into my hand and punched him in the face. Itachi flew back a good yard or two before connecting with the ground.

BAM! Yep he hit the ground alright. I just hate the fact that I have to heal him later. Sasuke came running out of the house after hearing the loud noise. I wasn't feeling good about what Itachi had done and I wondered if Sasuke knew. Half of my head was telling me to tell him, while the other half said to keep it to myself.

"Sakura, what was that?" He asked coming to my side.

"Your brother." I bluntly said walking inside to Neji. He wasn't as bad off as I though, just a knot on his head. His nervous system was already fixed, and he would be up in an hour or two. Naruto didn't say anything to me while I was examining Neji. The worst possibility played in my head.

He had seen what happened between Itachi and me.

My mind wasn't even in my body for the rest of the day, I just moved and walked around like a zombie, not really knowing what was going on around me. Naruto tried to cheer me up after about an hour of this, but nothing happened. My eyes were empty, emotionless, and vacant.

I was up in my room trying to sort things out. Nothing, I felt empty and soiled. If one kiss from Itachi could make me feel like this then I'm glad it didn't go any farther. Sulking. That's what I was doing, I was sulking because I thought that I betrayed Sasuke, someone who didn't know that I loved them.

Let's face up to it, I was going to have to face Sasuke sooner or later so Id rather it be later than sooner. If I was right about now Neji would be waking up, and Naruto would be telling him what happened with Sasuke there proving it to him.

I left my room going to Sasuke's. When he saw me here tonight he will have to talk to me and that's when I would tell him. I guess Itachi won't be back here for a good while. I heard his jaw break and I'll be damned if I fix it for him. He knows better than to come to me to fix it, he's probably at Tsunade's now telling her what happened.

Sasuke's room was not that bad, I could stand all the dark colors, and maybe the little clothes on the floor, but not having windows was pushing it. No wonder he loves my room so much, you can actually breath in it. His bed was just like mine-huge. I jumped on his bed enjoying the cover's and sheets warmth.

Warm…just like Sasuke's kisses, touch, and rare smile. A pain shot through my chest causing me to cough harshly. I collapsed on the bed my hand on my chest probing around to see what was happening. I shouldn't have underestimated Neji, he has more talent than what I originally thought. Some how he was able to pump some of his chakra to my chest hurting my lungs.

Why it is affecting me now I don't know and I'm going to ask him later when I'm able to stop coughing so much. Healing the damage he did to me was useless, Neji also stopped my chakra flow to my chest. He would have won the battle if I didn't corrupt his nervous system.

The coughing kept getting worse, and in no time I was coughing up blood. After about twenty minutes of this I felt light headed. Too much blood loss. I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness when the bed room door opened. I couldn't tell who it was but I didn't care.

"Sakura, Sakura, can you hear me?"

"…"

"Sakura, it's me Sasuke. What happened?"

"…"

My body went light and I could feel the air blowing on my face. Almost like I was running, but I wasn't , and if I wasn't then who is? Why was there chakra flowing though my chest? I wasn't able to heal myself, wait I know that chakra…Tsunade? What am I doing with Tsunade?

"Tsunade, what-" I didn't get a chance to finish asking the question when a finger was placed on my lips silencing me from speaking.

"Sakura, you need to rest. Neji did a number on your circulatory system, and you need to rest as much as you can. Do you know how much you scared me when I saw you in my room almost passed out."

My vision blurred a bit, but soon I saw that I was at home, with Sasuke sitting beside on a bed that wasn't my own. Then it dawned on me that I was in his room, still alive.

"Sasuke," My voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry for what I did."

He smiled at me kissing my forehead, "I know, but that punch you gave him was over doing it. He can't move or talk for a whole two weeks until the bone structure can re set itself"

I closed my eyes while he moved me so he could hold me in his arms until I fell into a deep sleep.

The morning was peaceful, I didn't remember much that happened yesterday, but I do remember that kiss I got from Itachi. Ugh, how could I ever forget that. At least I'm in my own room now far away from Itachi and Sasuke, or so I though.

I couldn't move. Almost like something was holding me down. This room wasn't mine, it was Sasuke's! I remember now!

"Sasuke I can't move, please let go." I said trying to move away from him.

"Just a little while longer, I'm tired…go back to sleep."

My weight shifted and I was pulled on top of him, I didn't mind that much but, he's asleep and I don't want to take advantage of him.

"Sasuke, sweetie, it's me Sakura, I need to get up, or do you not want a hot breakfast cooked when you come downstairs?"

"SAKURA! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep with you in my arms so I forgot to take you to your room, .please don't be mad at me."

"Sasuke, all I want to do is get up and make breakfast, then I'll get a bath and go into town." I calmly said getting off the bed and kissing his cheek.

**A/N: So what do you think? I spent a lot of time trying to make this sound good, but I think I could have done better. Review and stay tuned.**


End file.
